A Requiem For Hate
by Omoidasu17
Summary: Karasu wants to kill her, she wants to kill him. Niether seem to be getting anywhere. What happens when he discovers exactly what she is, and will he save her from those who wish her dead, or will he hurt her even more? A Karasu X OC
1. Chapter 1

**A Requiem For Hate** Chapter1

* * *

Authors notes and disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Yu Yu Hakusho. This is a Karasu x OC and not meant for children. Rated M for a reason folks. I know there isn't much Karasu in this chapter but I will put more of him in the next chapter. Enjoy 

Please read and rate, but I ask that you keep your flames to yourselves. I have a stove, donations aren't required. Thank you oodles.

'_text'_: Thoughts

text: important or sarcastic word

**text**: Change of point of view

* * *

**Your pov:** The stadium seemed warm, too warm. Then again that could have just been the fact that you were wearing at least three layers of clothes and various seals and bindings. People couldn't tell what you looked like, your gender, or even attempt to distinguish a species. 

You were in a team of three males and two female you were in the later of the two. The leader of your team was Sanaku, an arrogant blond cat demon whom you had a mind to slaughter when you got the chance. Let's not forget Sanaku's almost twin brother Ritsu. They both wore shorts and a t-shirt with their shoulder lengths hair in a ponytail. Unlike Sanaku Ritsu had mint green hair and was almost tolerable. His major flaw was the fact he had a love for women that could not be compared to anything else in the world.

The only female he didn't attempt to flirt with was you. Then again that probably had something to do with the fact that you put a few dead cats in his bed one night.

Sarukai was the other female in the group, she was a rather sluttish tanuki with an infatuation for Sanaku.She spent hours a day dealing with makeup and trying for cute hairdos. Her hair was blondish brown. She wore the most ridiculous outfits in the world and constantly was changing styles. Goth one day old, lady the next.

Akira was possibly the only one in the group you even remotely got along with. He was a kitsune with black ears and tail. He generally wore a purple hakama with bandages up to just below the chest. He carried a sword across his shoulders, with his almost knee length hair and ragged bangs he had a wild look about him. He generally only talked when when he had combat advice for one of your other team mates. Occasionally he have a nice little conversation with you when no one was paying attention.

Then there was you. Bundled up to the point where no one could tell anything about you other than a humanoid figure.(You'll learn a little more further into the story.) Since no one knew your name they just called you Akuma. Around most people you were pretty much just a rock sitting in the corner, until you were in combat. The only things you loved in the world were pain, blood, and the fear that shown through another's eyes when death was closing in on them.

Akira walks back toward your team, his opponent lay on the stadium floor in pieces. The referee seemed utterly horrified. "Thats another win for Team Nightmare...Next up is Roken from Team Strom Raisers and Akuma from Team Nightmare." You walk to the battle stage and sit in your starting spot. You were overheated and bored.

"Ha! This little shit has almost no aura. This victory is almost being served on a silver platter!" Roken had long greasy puke green hair and wore a tacky suit. He obviously had a pretty big ego.  
_'A few simple slashes and this dirt bag will be nothing more than bloody mop water.'_ You flex your fingers digging your nails into the stone a few times experimentally.

Roken gets into a battle stance with a cocky grin plastered on his face. The referee held a hand up. "Let the battle begin!" You move at a blinding speed past Roken leaving a nasty gash on his shoulder. A small spurt crimson follows you for a few feet. You land on the other side of the stage looking as though you hadn't even moved.

Akira had followed the entire thing, but with how fast you had moved he was probably the only one who caught it.

Roken holds his shoulder in pain. Blood soaks both his hand and his shoulder. He glares at you. "Why you little son of a bitch..." He pulls his hand away and you can sense the spirit energy building up.

_'He plans to hit me with a blast of spirit energy ... How weak.'_ At first you plan to jump out of the way at last second, then you think of the restraints. _'Most of these are paper and would be destroyed once that energy hit.'_ A new plan formulates.

**Roken's pov:** You continue to focus your energy in your hand until people can see the fiery green ball. Your poisoned fire would be over kill for this opponent, but after the damage done to your arm you didn't really care.

You launch the energy ball and watch with satisfaction as it hits Akuma directly in the chest. Half of the ring goes up in flames and smoke.

Akuma's team mates gasp in shock and horror. With the exception of the fox demon, he seemed too calm. It unnerved you. The referee turned to the crowd. "From the looks of it Akuma is down. Thus the win goes to-"

"I'm hardly down." You snarl as a slim human figure emerges from the flames.

With the exception of being brought down to a simple dress like garb and a few chains, Akuma seemed unharmed.

What startled you the most was that Akuma was a girl. She had ankle length hair that was almost so pale it seemed almost white with an almost pearlescent look to it. Her skin was almost as pale, her ears weren't human but they weren't animal either. They seemed almost artfully pointed.

She in truth was quite beautiful, except for those unreal eyes. They were mismatched. One was blood red, the other was vibrant purple, both pupils were slit like a snake's or a cat's.

"With Akuma back the match can continue!" Akuma flexed her abnormally long pearly claws. A few were tinted red from your blood.

A feeling you couldn't even begin to describe was slowly churning and growing in your stomach.

**Your pov:** You hadn't felt so good in years. You were pretty much free and your energy was flowing. Roken's life wasn't worth even an ounce of true effort so you effortlessly behead him and walk back toward your team.

"Yet another win for Team Nightmare! They will be here tomarrow against Team Toguro!" The stadium cheers wildly at the announcement.

You walk out of the stadium with your team. Akira gives you a few small words of praise with how clean and quick your fight was.

Later: You walking down the hall. You wanted to go outside and train. A tall man was walking toward you from the opposite direction. He ignored you so you ignored him.

As he passes your suddenly stopped by a tug on your hair. You turn, the man had a handfull of it. He was running his fingers through it carefully and seemed to be inspecting each strand.

He had long black hair that went just below the waistand rich purple eyes. He wore an intresting suit, black like his hair. The jacket with a red collar revealed a good chunk of his chest. An iron mask covered the lower half of his face. He smelled a bit like gun powder which you thought was odd.

"You take very good care of your hair. Silky, not many split ends, and its kept very neat." You tug it away from him.

"Leave my hair alone." The man laughs.

"You'll have to excuse me, I'm rather fond of hair." You flex your claws.

"I'd suggest you keep that to yourself. I only have one fondness and thats for carnage, and you could end up being my next victim." The man laughs again.

"Save that fiery temper for tomarrow Akuma. I want to see how long it takes me kill you." He turns and walks away. You snarl at his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Requiem For Hate**:_Chapter 2  
_

* * *

_Author's note and disclaimer:_ Here is part two for your reading enjoyment. As promised more Karasu in this one. Enjoy!! Please read and Rate.

* * *

**Your Pov:** The next day you are walking with your team down to the arena. Sanaku seems unnerved by your pressense, but lets it go.

You recognize the man from the previous night across the arena. He was part of team toguro.

"Alright folks, this is the final match of the final match of the fire tournament. The winners will be given the fire pendant of Suzaku!" The match begins.

Team Toguro is good you had to admit. Toguro Ototo had managed to down Akira with one hit. Luckily it had only knocked the poor fox unconscious with a few broken ribs. Your other team mates didn't seem so lucky. Ritsu had lasted a grand total of five minutes against Bui and Toguro Ani Killed off both Sanaku and Sarukai in with little effort.

It was down to you and the man. Your team had already lost but you wanted a good and bloody fight.

Before the referee proclaimed your team the losers you tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, I know my team lost but the fans won't like such a quick ending here in the final match. Announce the last fight. I didn't march down here for nothing." She seems a little frightened of you but looks toward Team Toguro.

"Any objections to Akuma's request?" Toguro Ani Laughs.

"Ha ha ha!! If she wants to die, let her die! What do you think brother?" Toguro Ototo shrugs.

"Seems like a reasonable enough reason. Karasu seems intrested in fighting the girl anyway." The referee nods.

"Alright folks! More for entertainment purposes than anything both teams have agreed to have their final fighters fight for your pure enjoyment!" The crowd cheers loudly and the man jumps up onto the stage.

"I'm assuming your name must be Karasu." The man nods.

"Alright! Let the match begin!" You and Karasu begin to stare each other down. After a few moments Karasu dashes to the side, you speed toward him using your body to concentrate your energy without alerting your opponent.

The results were messy to say the least. Karasu hadn't been expecting it so he struck out with a small ball of explosive energy detonating your energy. This had caused a huge blast that sent him across the almost leveled stage. The referee had been sent crashing into the far wall.

Your shoulder was bleeding heavily, but other than that you weren't suffering much damage. Karasu looked a pissed, he had a few nasty cuts and burns which were already healing.

You smirk. "You weren't expecting that were you?" He growls under his breath and forms demonic dynamite. Either he was making a distraction or he was stupid. You were betting on the first one.

You wait until he throws it at you waiting until the last second to throw up a shield. The shield hadn't been as effective as you thought.

Since Karasu was high level and used pure energy in his attacks the blast had been stronger than if it had just been normal demonic dynamite.

As the smoke slowly clears Karasu seemed extremely peeved. You were still standing. Smeared down in you own blood, yes. Dead, no.

Now it was your turn to be angry. You strike at him from across the ring, your blood formed at your fingertips making a whip.

He jumps back avoiding the primary strike, it still tore a very nasty gash in his chest. This was thanks to the small hooks that covered the whip up to your hand.

Karasu looks at his chest then at you before removing his mask and tossing it across the stage. "Don't die too quickly on me akuma, I've hardly begun." He begins to inhale.

You watch in wonder as his hair turns blond and his aura builds. He begins powering up for another attack. You smirk. "I should say the same for you." You toss the final restraints on your power away then run at him.

"Suicidal aren't we?" You grin sadistically.

"That depends." The second the two of you touch there's another massive explosion. This time both of you are sent flying.

You both land on a side of the ruined stage, Karasu is the first to stand followed by you. You stare at each other, both of you are panting and wounded. You weren't healing as quickly as your opponent, this was bad. He begins walking toward you, once he's within range you slash at him with your claws he dodges and hits you in the stomach. There's a very small explosion.

At first your eyes glaze over a little then you grin and kick him square in the family jewels. He hisses in pain.

Your world reels then you fall over unconscious from blood loss.

Sometime later: You slowly begin to wake up. It feels as if your on a boat just something has a grip on the back of your outfit while something else is digging into your stomach.

You groan in pain. "Welcome back to the land of the living Akuma." You open your eyes and see bandages. Your on Akira's shoulder and he had a grip on the back of your outfit securing you in place.

"I'm assuming I lost." Akira shakes his head.

"No, Karasu fell over at the same time and didn't get back up either. Must have been one heck of a kick." You grumble. "What was that?"

"I said I wish that he died. It will probably take more than a kick to put him down." Some growls next to you so you look over.

Karasu was glaring at you murderously. "Why the hell are you here?" Something jumps onto Akira's other shoulder. It was Toguro Ani.

"Simple, your part of our team now. Got it?" After staring him in the eye for a minute you sigh.

"Better yet kill me." Toguro Ani tilts his head.

"Why?" You glare at him.

"Because I've only just really met and I already despise you." He laughs.

" Ha ha ha!! You'll get used to it!"


	3. Chapter 3

A Requiem For Hate: Chapter 3

Your pov: Toguro Ani kept bugging you. The little shit just wouldn't leave you alone. Karasu found it highly entertaining and kept helping him.

"What are you anyway? I've never seen a demon like you before." You were walking on your own two feet and the smaller demon was perched on your shoulders. If something didn't shut him up soon you were going to Kebab him with some random stick you found on the road.

Actually that thought was amusing, and tempting.

Akira was curious as to your species as well. "Thats a good question. You have never told anyone before." Toguro Ani started to nag you about it.

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" After almost half an hour you were at your wits end.

You chuck the small demon to the ground hard enough something cracks. "Leave me the fuck alone already!!" You snarl and continue along the road. Toguro Ani perches on his younger brother's shoulder and starts nagging you again. Toguro Ototo had obviously heard enough as well though.

"Brother ... save it for later." The little demon growls in aggravation and starts to pester Karasu.

"Hey Karasu! What was it like to get beat up by a girl?" Karasu gives Toguro Ani such a look.

"Listen Ani. When some bitch hits you between the legs, I'll laugh my ass off while you roll on the ground in pain!" Toguro Ani just laughs. You snort.

"Did Karasu roll when I kicked him there?" Seeing a chance to piss the demon bomber off even more Toguro Ani sneers.

"No, he curled up like a child when a mother takes away a toy. I think there were even a few tears." Karasu yanks Toguro Ani down to his eye level with a snarl.

"I did not curl up or cry, so mind you own damn business you pathetic piece of-"

"Oh look Akira their having a lovers spat." The fox demon and Bui choke. Toguro Ototo remains silent doing his best to ignore the entire conversation. Karasu abruptly drops the small demon and glares at you.

"Lovers? I despise him." You nod.

"So your admitting that you like guys..." He snarls.

"I am not. I'm simply stating why I would never even consider it."

"Right ... me thinks, you like him." You have a smug smile on your face.

"I do not."

"Your lying."

"I am not."

"Have any proof?"

"Do I have to rape you to get a point across?"

"No thank you, I don't play that way."

"Oh, your into that whole love thing?"

"No, I'm celibate."

"I'm willing to bet its because you can't get any."

"Why would I want any at all? There's more to life than getting laid."

Akira decides to interrupt your little argument. "Can we please just drop the entire conversation and continue on our way?" The rest of the group seems to agree.

You arrive at some type of company building. Your a little confused.

"Uh ... Why are we here?" Karasu sighs.

"This is Where Sakyo works. He own our team." You grumble a few foul words and follow them inside.

There was an elevator but Toguro Ototo insisted on taking the stairs. Not that you minded, it was just time consuming.

When you reached the top the Toguro went to inform their boss of progress. While everyone else went the other way.

Bui enlists Akira into running a few errands much to his displeasure leaving you with Karasu.

"So ... you guys live here?"

"Yeah, you could say that. At least until after the Dark Tournament." You nod.

"Where did you live?" You shrug.

"We were traveling fighters for hire originally, so nowhere."

"What do you mean by 'originally'?"

"I only work with Akira, our other team mates hired us to fill the slates so to speak. Not really meant for tournaments." Karasu nods. "What about you?"

"Eh, I don't generally work with others. I was just sort of 'enlisted' by Toguro." You nod.

"Know anything about that Bui guy? I haven't even heard him talk."

"No, nothing. You'll probably get along with him best though. He's quiet and he normally just minds his own business." You nod.

Toguro Ani returns.

"Better find a place to sleep Akuma, the Dark Tournament is only two months away. You'll be with us until thats over." You grumble calling him few colorful names before wandering off. He was definitely right though you hated to admit it.

The rooms were labeled with the names of your new team mates as you went down the hall. There were a few un labeled ones left. You take the one at the end of the hall. The empty one on the left would probably go to Akira and Bui was right across from you. The room was plain grayish white and probably was originally meant as an office. A bed was placed under the window, a set of drawers was across from that. Otherwise the room was bare.

You look around again then investigate the set of drawers.

As you expected empty with the exception of a blank name card. A little dusty but that wasn't a problem.

"You carve your name on the name plate and put it on your door." You look up.

Bui was standing in the door way. He tosses you a bag.

"Akira went to your old place and brought some of your stuff back." You nod.

"Thanks." He leaves.

You set the bag down and use your claws to crudely carve your name into the plastic name plate before putting it on your door.

Inside the bag you found a few out fits, some essentials, and a bunch of your talismans.

'Akira must have raided some of Sarukai's things. I don't own many outfits.' The idea of wearing a dead tanuki's outfits sort of scared you, but they were clean and she probably hadn't worn them in a long time. It wasn't near revealing enough for her tastes.

You put the items away and venture out.

It was quiet, you were will to bet that Akira was in his room right now. you explore a bit. The entire floor was pretty barren. By looking out a window you calculated yourself to be on the seventh floor. There wasn't a whole lot honestly.

Soon you can tell the sun is setting. You head back to your room dreading when night had fully settled. You stare out the window watching as the fiery orb sunk below the horizon. You room went from rich orangish red, to purple, then blue, and finally completely darkness.

The skin on your back twitched a little. You sink to your knees as the first wave of pain washes over you.

Small sickening pops and crunches come from your back. You grit your teeth dealing with the pain.

The sounds grow louder accompanied by the sound of ripping flesh and cloth.

Blood soaked feathers fall in clumps on the floor as you began ripping at the crimson wings that were emerging from your back.

The scent of blood was so heavy in the air you could choke someone with it.

There's a loud sickening crack as you snap one of the wings off. Five were left.

The wing hits the floor with a loud thud.

You grip the base of the next one firmly ready to rip that one away next.

Usually you asked Akira to hack them away with his sword, but you couldn't risk someone seeing them.

Another wing hit the floor. Four more to go.

The moon was up over the trees making moonlight shine through the window down on you.

The pale flesh of your back almost seemed to glow, the crimson streams and splatters made a striking contrast. Just as your ripping away the third wing your door opens.

You look up, Karasu was standing there.

He seemed to be taking in the scene like an artist does a new piece of work.

You rip away the wing with a little more force aided by your anger. Then you chuck it at his feet.

"Get out!" Those two words came out laced with enough venom to make a cobra proud.

Karasu simply shuts the door and circles around you. Occasionally he runs a hand through the bloody feathers of the remaining wings. You jerk your wings away whenever he did that.

He suddenly grabs one digging his fingers into the feathered flesh. Blood oozes around his fingers and trickles down toward your back. It doesn't bother you at all which seemed to surprise you.

You growl at him.

"This doesn't even seem to phase you." He rips the wing away. You can feel the tendons and muscles rip and bone snap and break. He tosses the wing away.

You smirk. "And you just did me a favor."

He hauls you to your feet.

"I've heard about you. Most describe you as an angel with the heart of a devil. A fallen angel with six wings, or are you a half breed? Sired by demon with an angelic mother?" You laugh for a minute then grab him by the hair and force him away from you.

"Close guess, so I guess I'll indulge you curiosity. Yes I'm the half breed. Just you have it the wrong way around. I'm a bastard child sired by an angel with demoness as my mother. If my father knew that he had gotten my mother pregnant with twins he would have been more careful." Karasu raises an eyebrow.

"Twins? Do you have a sibling somewhere?" You shake your head.

"No, he killed my mother and my sister. Luckily my uncle took me in and raised me with my cousins. I'm only in contact with one of them anymore and he's probably asleep in the room next to us." Karasu's eyes widen in surprise.

"Akira is your cousin?!" You nod.

"Closest thing I have to a brother in the whole wide world."

"So your half angel and half kitsune." You nod.

"You don't see a whole lot of my kitsune side with the exception of my claws."

"You hardly look like angel either."

"Eh, so they sort of canceled each other out. Now you know what I am, happy?" Karasu runs his hands along your remaining wings.

"Was daddy an arch angel, or is this just an effect of age like kitsune tails?" He was getting annoying.

"Effect, my father was just a soldier. Now if you don't mind I'd like to rip the remaining wings off." Karasu grabs both wings and rips them away in a fluid motion.

"Now how do you plan to explain this mess?"

"It will vanish when the sun rises. If I didn't get rid of the wings before sun rise they would stay until the next day rotting. Angel wings never stay fresh long in the demon world. Any other questions?"

"Why did you wear all those talismans?"

"I have my reasons." The truth of that matter was you were just coming out of a heat cycle and you had needed to keep your aura and scent down as much as possible.

Best method for that was a lot of layers and as many wards and talismans as possible. The layers were something you usually wore. But the talismans were a new touch just for the tournament.

Luckily by the time the fire demon had burned them away you were mostly through it. That saved you the trouble of getting someone to take them off. Once on a demon they couldn't be removed by the demon.

"I'll find out at a later date. Sleep well." He left the room carefully shutting the door behind him.

You snarl now that he's gone. That demon bomber angered you so much.

The Next Day:

Your sitting in an office withe rest of the team.

You were a little foul tempered, you hadn't slept well and your back wasn't healing up right for some reason.

Akira could smell blood and occasionally shot you a worried glance.

After a nice long talk with the team owner Sakyo the team was permitted to go out for a bit.

As you left the office Akira walked up next to you.

"Maybe you should stay in today Akuma."

"He's right Tenshi(Angel). Wouldn't want you to get sick." You growled at him.

Toguro Ani jumped onto your back only to be greeted by a long string of curses and getting chucked into a wall.

Karasu pulled a chunk of you shirt down in the back ignoring the fact that you were trying to hit him.

"Somehow I knew that wouldn't heal right." Toguro Ototo looks at the exposed chunk of your back and lets out a low whistle.

"What happened there?" Toguro Ani jumps onto Toguro Ototo's shoulder so he could see.

"It looks like she skinned her own back." You growl again. They all ignore it. Bui speaks up.

"It would probably be best if she stayed inside today. She can always go out tomarrow." Karasu nods.

Fifteen Minutes Later:

Your laying belly down on the floor on the floor while Akira is smearing an herbal paste on your raw back.

Bui had prepared it for you before he left. It stung like hell for the first minutes but then it went numb.

Akira finishes applying the paste and turns to leave.

"Get some sleep. It will help your back will heal better." He shuts the door quietly behind him.

Taking his advice you doze off into the dark realm of a dreamless sleep.


End file.
